palace_petsfandomcom-20200215-history
Palace Pets
The Appmon Palace Pets are a group of pets, owned by Disney Princesses. They can AppLink with other Pets to become stronger with their magic. Members Berry Berrymon is a lovely blue bunny Mirror-type Appmon who is Snow White's pet. She has a tail, big brown eyes, a pink nose and princess accessories like her bow. Snow White AppRealized Berrymon while on a stroll through the forest. When she first saw the princess, the scared bunny hopped away and tried to hide in a vanity appmon chip. Berry's personality is gentle, graceful, and shy. She is voiced by Cassandra Lee Morris. Sweetie Sweetiemon is a talented Food-type Appmon who is owned by Snow White. Sweetie is talented and she will do anything for some pie. She is voiced by Sarah Williams. Muffin Muffinmon is an adorable yellow and blue Rescue-type Appmon owned by Snow White. When the Seven Dwarves were rescuing a bird they heard Muffin singing. They looked down and found her. Muffin loves rescuing animals with the dwarves and spending time with Snow White. She is voiced by Nicole Oliver. Honeycake Honeycakemon is a cute Garden-type Appmon owned by Snow White. When Honeycakemon first saw Snow White, she was digging. Then she smiled. She loves to garden with friends. She is voiced by Cristeena Vee. ThistleBlossommon ThistleBlossommon is an Ice-sports-type Appmon for Snow White. She loves the snow. ThistleBlossom first saw the snow When she was first with Snow White. She loved it and always will. ThistleBlossom is voiced by Kelly Sheridan though she just makes squeaking noises. Pumpkinmon Pumpkinmon is a glamorous Beauty-type Appmon whose owner is Cinderella. She looks just like Cinderella too. She also has big blue eyes, a small brown nose, and a white tail, which is very similar to Berry if you take out the color. Pumpkin was an anniversary present from the Prince. She loves dancing. She is voiced by Tara Platt. Bibbidymon Bibiddymon 'is a helpful pony Appmon with pink hair, blue eyes, blue hooves and and a blue saddle. She was given to Cinderella as a wedding present by the Fairy Godmother and she's Cinderella's most helpful pony and adores doing chores. She is voiced by Melissa Fahn. Slipper Slipper is a fuzzy kitten and she likes to play catch the string. Once she is finished she has her tea. For tea, she has cat meat! Also, she meets other pets of Cinderella. She is always hungry. When Slipper is asleep, she doesn't get up in the middle of the night. In the morning, Slipper stretches her paws and yawns. She is voiced by Kathleen Barr. Brie Brie is Cinderella's tiny mouse. Horses are her Favorite. But Brie loves to mess around with them. After, She will get primped by Pumpkin at the salon. She is voiced by Debby Ryan. Dreamy Dreamy is a sleepy pink kitten owned by Aurora. She has big, purple eyes and a small pink nose. She even looks just like Aurora. Aurora met Dreamy one warm spring day while on a walk in the garden. The sleepy kitten was snoozing beneath some flowers when Aurora scooped her up. Dreamy loves sleeping. She is voiced by Myla Beau. Bloom 'Bloom's mane is styled in a similar style to Aurora's hair, and her eyes are also violet. Bloom was a gift from Prince Phillip, and Aurora loves spending time with her. She’s the most charming horse in the stable and is a natural performer. She is voiced by Tara Strong. Nuzzles Nuzzles is a shy fox who belongs to Aurora. Like Aurora, she loves living at the castle with Prince Phillip, but sometimes, she really misses the forest, where she grew up with the Good Fairies. One day, during a stroll in the forest, she felt something fluffy touching her leg. The princess looked down and found a adorable little fox looking up to her with her sweet little eyes. She was a gift from the good fairies in remembrance of the good old times Aurora often wonders how this little fox could suddenly appear like magic. she is voiced by Nancy Cartwright. Fern Fern is Aurora's lovely owl. Though she can be secret sometimes, Fern is always on your side. She sleeps at night cause she loves the daylight. She is voiced by Ashleigh Ball. Macaron Macaron is a spaniel owned by Aurora. She is the most magical. When Everyone's sleeping she makes dreams. The good and the bad dreams Macaron makes. She is a Witchy Dog. Like Sweetie, She is voiced by Sarah Williams. Treasure Treasure is a curious kitten with crazy bangs that looks somewhat like Ariel's. She is curious and playful, just like Ariel. Ariel and Treasure met during a trip aboard Prince Eric's sailing ship. Prince Eric's sailors found Treasure aboard their ship. The kitty adored the ocean, but had always dreamed of life in a grand castle. She is voiced by Cree Summer. Seashell Seashell 'is a spirited pony. She used to be a seahorse but King Triton transformed her into a pony. Her dream had come true. Her owner is Princess Ariel. She is voiced by Jessica Straus. Matey Matey is a feisty purple collie pup who fell into the water while Ariel was waiting for Prince Eric at the harbor. Ariel is now teaching him how to swim. He is voiced by Cathy Weseluck. Sandy Pearl Sandy Pearl is Ariel's new seal. She loves Swimming and friends. Sandy Pearl is voiced by Taylor Swift. Teacup Teacup is a elegant puppy but also good at balancing a teacups on her head. While Belle was walking through the village she saw Teacup. Teacup put on a show for Belle. When it was finished Belle clapped her hands with joy. Then held Teacup and carried her to the palace. She is voiced by G:K Bowes. Petit Petit is Belle's strong pony. Belle found this little pony on a winter day while strolling near the frozen lake. Petit is adventurous, strong-willed, very temperamental, and does not let anybody ride or rarely let anyone else brush her except Belle. she is voiced by Natalie Coughlin. Rouge Rouge is a library kitty who was found outside the Castle Library. Belle loved her so much she decided to keep her forever. Rouge is very curious. She has adorable hazel eyes. She is voiced by Judith Barsi. Boosky Booksy is a lop bunny who is Belle's pet. She is voiced by Janyse Jaud. Sultan 'Sultan is a brave tiger cub who is Jasmine's pet. He wears a sapphire-adorned feather hat like Jasmine, but with a teal feather attached to it, and it has a teal bow on his tail. Jasmine found Sultan napping on a pile of precious silks at the market. This tiger may be small, but his bravery is a million times his size. He is voiced by Henry Kaufman. Lapis Lapis'' is a romantic turquoise pony owned by Jasmine. She loves to stargaze. Lapis met Jasmine one night while the pony was singing sadly. Until Jasmine first saw her. Lapis is friends with Pumpkin and Treasure. She is voiced by Yvette Nicole Brown. Taj Taj is a cute elephant owned by Jasmine. He is handsome, charming, and loves to hide. Taj loves to play with Sultan. Taj might be hefty, but is good at hiding. But in the other side, He loves to dance with Windflower. He is voiced by Gabe Eggerling. Nyle Nyle is Jasmine's naughty monkey. He loves spices. Nyle pranks Petit all the time, But they are still Buddies. Sultan and Gleam think that they are good buddies. He is voiced by Grant Bedenbaugh. Stripes Stripes is a friendly zebra who belongs to jasmine. He loves parties! Jasmine first saw Stripes at Sultan's party. The princess saw him dancing with Taj. Now Stripes loves Whisker Haven but loves Jasmine more. He is voiced by Josh Craig. Nola Nola is a girly hippo who is Jasmine's. She is voiced by Gabrielle Union. Windflower 'Windflower' is a naughty blue raccoon who is Pocahontas's pet. She wears a scarf that is similar to Pocahontas's dress. Pocahontas found her stuck in a log. She loves to collect things and has a huge collection. She voiced by Mila Brener. Pounce Pounce is a cute little bobcat for Pocahontas. He is very protective and loves feathers. There is no battle Pounce can't win. Not even the time him and Sultan were wearing the same outfit. He is voiced by Richard Stevenson. River River is Pocahontas's wolf cub. She wears a headdress that resembles her princess. She is a big, friendly wolf. Plug your ears if River howls. Even Beauty and Slipper do that. She is voiced by Ally Huyck. Vanilla Vanilla is a cuddly porcupine for Pocahontas. She hates her quills. But Vanilla loves rolling into a ball. Vanilla is friends with Thistleblossom and Skyla. She is voiced by Tabitha St. Germain. Blossom 'Blossom' is a cheerful purple panda cub who's owner is Fa Mulan. Blossom is indigo with purple eyes and wears Chinese accessories. This lovely panda is the most cheerful pet one could wish for. Fa Mulan met her during a banquet, when Blossom was hiding under her table. She is voiced by Stephanie Sheh. Lychee Lychee is a helpful pink pony who is owned by Mulan. Fa Mulan met Lychee whilst getting ready for the Chinese celebration and since then they have been good friends and Mulan loves to train Lychee. She is voiced by Lauren Tom. Plumdrop Plumdrop is Mulan's cute kitten. Mulan met Plumdrop whilst visiting Grandma Fa. Grandma Fa gave Mulan Plumdrop. Plumdrop herself was really clumsy and still is. Plumdrop is friends with Lily and Summer. She is voiced by Snowpaws Snowpaws is Mulan's most artistic Snow dog. Snowpaws and Mulan met when she made a snow sculpture. When Snowpaws sleeps, she talks. She is friends with Pounce and Honeycake. She is voiced by Kate Dillon. Lily 'Lily' is a jazzy purple kitten who's owner is Tiana. Lily is lavender with chocolate brown eyes. Tiana met Lily as a stray walking around ''Tiana's Palace. She is voiced by Darielle Stewart. Bayou Bayou was a gift to Tiana from her brother Prince Ralphie, and the King and Queen of Maldonia. Bayou is a yellow pony. She is friends with Lapis and Lychee. she is voiced by Jeannie Elias. Birdadette Birdadette is Tiana's pretty bird. She is voiced by Blondie Rapunzel met Blondie during a parade to celebrate the princess's return. Blondie is a brave and trustworthy guard horse. She's yellow and she has blue eyes and blonde tail. Blondie is also sweet, and no one salutes as elegantly as she does. she is voiced by Katie Leigh. Summer Summer has long blonde hair that's braided and decorated with flowers like Rapunzel's hair. And like Rapunzel, her eyes are green. When Rapunzel found Summer, she looked matted and dirty, but she knew what she needed: pampering time at the Royal Beauty Salon. Summer and Rapunzel love to walk together in the meadows. She is voiced by Colleen O' Shaughnessy. Meadow Meadow has short wavy purple bangs with a flower placed in them. She has green eyes just like Rapunzel. Rapunzel rescued Meadow from when Eugene Fitzherbergert a.k.a. Flynn Rider was chasing her. Meadow likes to prance around the castle like a queen. She is friends with Treasure and Taj. Like Bibbidy, She is voiced by Melissa Fahn. Daisy Daisy is A derpy puppy who has green eyes just like Rapunzel. Similarly to Rapunzel's cousin, Anna from Frozen's Platinum Blonde Streak in her hair. Daisy has a pink streak. She was a gift from the Pub Thugs. Everything is twice the fun when she and Rapunzel are together. She is friends with Teacup and Matey. she is voiced by Sandy Fox. Gleam Gleam is a adorable little deer who makes sure that Rapunzel doesn't get lost when she has strolls in the forest. Like Bloom, she is by Tara Strong. Sundrop Sundrop is Rapunzel's handsome peacock. He loves his feathers. Sundrop met Rapunzel when The peacock himself saw Rapunzel's artwork. Now, Sundrop is her assistant. He is friends with Fern and Birdadette. He is voiced by Stuart Stone. Truffles Truffles is a very prim and proper pig for Rapunzel. Rapunzel met Truffles at a pigpen. Truffles herself was crying with tears. So Rapunzel picked the piggie up. She is friends with Bibbidy. She is voiced by Andrea Libman. Category:A to Z index Category:Other Animals Category:Cats Category:Dogs Category:Rabbits Category:Horses Category:Birds Category:Tigers Category:Raccons Category:Pandas Category:Foxes Deers Category:Bears Category:Peacocks Category:Elephants Category:Owls Category:Skunks Category:Domestic Dogs Category:Domestic Cats Category:Pink Category:Red Category:Green Category:Orange Category:Purple Category:White Category:Bunnies Category:Wild Cats Category:Wild Animals Category:Alcoholics Category:Singing Characters Category:Blue Category:Brown eyes